Mobile computing devices are becoming more popular. For example, many people use smart phones (e.g., iPhone, Android, Blackberry, etc.), tablets, iPod, laptops and other mobile computing devices. These devices provide new opportunities for advertisers to reach potential customers.
In the past, advertisers used traditional media (such as television, radio, newspapers and magazines) to expose potential customers to advertisements. However, people are spending less time with traditional media and more time with mobile computing devices.
One form of advertising on mobile computing devices is to serve advertisements on web pages. However, that requires a user to access the World Wide Web.